Hinamori's Marriage
by emeraldheels
Summary: She paused for a while, and whispered, “Yamamoto soutaichou wants me to marry Kira-kun, in a few weeks’ time.” Toushirou's grip on her shoulders loosened. He felt his world crashing – Momo was going to marry Kira!
1. Chapter 1

Yuki : Toushirou, do the disclaimer.

Toushirou : No .

Yuki : I said do it .

Toushirou : I said no .

Yuki : Is that so ? Momo !

Momo : Yes ?

Yuki : Toushirou doesn't wanna do the disclaimer !

Momo : Shirou-chan, do the disclaimer !

Toushirou : - Sighs - I said no .

Momo : Aw, please ? - Shows puppy eyes -

Toushirou : Argh, fine ! Yuki doesn't own anything !

Yuki : Gimme 5 !

Momo : - Hi 5 -

Toushirou : - Grumbles -

* * *

Chapter 1  
**By _emeraldheels_  
**

* * *

"Is Hinamori fukutaichou in?" asked a voice, outside the 5th division.

Momo looked up from her paperwork, "Yes."

A shinigami appeared from the sliding doors. He walked towards Momo, after closing the doors, and bowed at her.

"Yamamoto soutaichou wants to see you, now," said the shinigami.

Momo threw the shinigami a confused look, then shrugged. "Sure," said Momo as she stood up, and shunpoed her way to the 1st division.

"Yamamoto soutaichou, you were looking for me?" asked Momo, after bowing at the old man in front of her.

"Yes, Hinamori fukutaichou. I have something to tell you," replied Yamamoto, "I hope this isn't too surprising, but, I have decided for you to marry Izuru fukutaichou, in a few weeks' time."

Momo's eyes widened in shock, and stared at the old man. He merely stared back at her.

"But Yamamoto soutaichou, I can't possibly-"

"Silence, Hinamori fukutaichou. I've made myself very clear, and you will marry him."

Momo stood there, her feet rooted to the ground. She closed her eyes, "If that's what you wish, Yamamoto soutaichou." She bowed at him, and left the 1st division.

She slid the doors to her division open, and gasped when she saw Toushirou sitting on the couch, with his eyes closed.

"Shirou-chan!" Momo stared at him, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you regarding something, when one of your division's shinigami told me that you went to see Yamamoto soutaichou," He opened his eyes and looked at her, "So I decided to wait for you here. And its Hitsugaya taichou, bed-wetter Momo."

"Shirou-chan! I don't wet the bed anymore!" retorted Momo with a pout.

Toushirou smiled, she was always so cute when she's pouting. He stood up from the couch, when it struck him. "By the way, why did Yamamoto taichou wanted to see you?"

"Oh," She said, turning away from him, "Nothing much."

Toushirou could sense that something was not right, so he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Shirou-chan, nothing's-"

"Momo." He closed his eyes.

"Really, shirou-chan. Nothing's -"

"Momo, He glared at her. "I asked you what's wrong."

She paused for a while, and whispered, "Yamamoto soutaichou wants me to marry Kira-kun, in a few weeks' time."

His grip on her shoulders loosened. He felt his world crashing – Momo was going to marry Kira!

The room temperature dropped drastically, and Toushirou was not moving.

"Sh-Shirou-chan?" asked Momo, looking into his eyes.

"And what did you tell him?" Toushirou answered her with a question, his eyes closed.

"I-I agreed."

Toushirou's eyes widened, "WHAT?! YOU AGREED?!"

The room was freezing by now, and Momo was already shivering. Toushirou, though, was hot. **Very** hot. He was so furious he could burst anytime.

"Sh-Shirou chan, I'm very c-cold," said Momo, her lips turning pale.

Toushirou then took a deep breath, and the temperature rose back.

"Momo," asked Toushirou, trying to stay as calm as possible, "Why didn't you do anything?"

"I did! But Yamamoto soutaichou wouldn't listen to a thing I say," said Momo, looking down at the ground.

_That old man – he was so going to get it from him_, thought Toushirou.

"So, what are you planning to do now?"

Momo looked up for a moment, then looked down again. "I'll m-marry Kira."

Toushirou's grip on her tightened - too tight to be exact- and brought her to face him, "Momo! Marriage isn't child's play!"

"Sh-Shirou chan… I-It hurts…" replied Momo, her eyes watering.

Toushirou ignored her and shouted, "You decided to marry Kira, just because that old man told you to?!"

"Then what else could I do! I don't have any choice!" screamed Momo, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was crying so hard that Toushirou's grip on her loosened again, and he felt a stab of guilt pierce through him. He felt like punching himself – he made Momo cry!

"Momo…" He brought his hand to wipe away her tears, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you…"

Momo's sobbing started to quiet down, "I'm sorry for shouting at you too, Shirou chan."

"No, I'm the one who has to be sorry. You did nothing wrong," His hand was caressing her face now. "Momo, I want you to answer my question truthfully."

Momo nodded.

"D-Do you want to marry Kira?"

"I-" She paused - and sighed, "I don't know…"

Toushirou closed his eyes, and opened it again, "Think, Momo."

Momo looked away for a moment, "No."

"Then you have to fight for your right, Momo."

"H-How?"

Toushirou sighed. "Tell that old man that you don't want to marry Kira."

"I told you – he won't listen to anything I say!"

Toushirou didn't reply for a period of time, everything was silent.

"Then I'll tell him for you," he finally said, and shunpoed off to the 1st division.

"Sh-Shirou chan!" Momo shouted. Too late – he was already gone.

"Yamamoto…" He mumbled through gritted teeth as he reached the 1st division.

* * *

Signing off,  
**emeraldheels .**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki : Momo, it's your turn to do the disclaimer .

Momo : Okay ! Yuki doesn't own anything .

Yuki : See, Toushirou . Learn from her .

Toushirou : - Rolls eyes – Whatever .

* * *

Chapter 2  
**By _emeraldheels_**

* * *

"Yamamoto!" Toushirou slid the door open, and stomped in.

"I believe that it isn't appropriate for you to call me that, Hitsugaya taichou."

Toushirou took a deep breath, "My apologies, Yamamoto soutaichou."

"Is anything the matter?"

"Yamamoto soutaichou, please stop Izuru fukutaichou and Hinamori fukutaichou's wedding."

Yamamoto raised a brow. "Why?"

"Hinamori fukutaichou obviously doesn't want to marry Izuru fukutaichou!"

"Well, she didn't make any objection."

"That's because you wouldn't let her object. You wouldn't listen to anything she said!"

There was silence for a period, then Yamamoto talked. "What has Izuru fukutaichou and Hinamori fukutaichou's wedding has to do with you?"

Toushirou felt his cheeks heating. "Because…"

He couldn't think of anything. Why did he mind so much anyway? He didn't know. Is it because he cares for her? Nah, too simple. Is it because he loves her, and wants to protect her from any other guy? He felt his heart skip a beat – it can't be.

"Well, Hitsugaya taichou?"

"I…I don't know."

"Then I don't think there's any reason to stop this wedding. That's settled, Hinamori fukutaichou will marry Izuru taichou. And I mean **will**. You may proceed back to your squad now, Hitsugaya taichou."

Toushirou couldn't believe it – Momo was going to marry Kira after all, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was a failure.

Yamamoto heard Toushirou sigh as he left the room, and he coughed.

"Is he gone?" asked a female shinigami behind the curtains.

"Yes, Matsumoto fukutaichou."

Rangiku appeared from the curtains, and sighed, "Yamamoto soutaichou, I don't know when will my taichou finally admit his love towards Momo-chan."

Yamamoto took a sip from his cup of tea, then said, "He will. Soon."

"I sure hope he does. Or Momo-chan's so going to become Mrs. Izuru."

Yamamoto nodded in response, when he suddenly stood from his chair.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou."

Rangiku shot the old man a questioning look.

"Uh," Yamamoto started, "You will keep your… promise, r-right?"

Rangiku smiled at him, "Of course, but in condition you get my taichou to confess to Momo-chan."

"Leave it to me."

Toushirou was already in front of his squad, when he decided. He shunpoed off, to the 3rd squad.

Toushirou slid open the door to Kira's room, "Izuru."

Kira looked up from his paperwork, and smiled, "Hitsugaya taichou! What's the matter?"

Toushirou went towards him – the temperature dropping as he walked – and finally was in front of him. He slammed both his hands on the table, and glared at Kira.

Kira gulped, and Toushirou started, "Izuru fukutaichou, I believe you know that you're marrying Mo- I mean Hinamori fukutaichou, in a few weeks' time."

Kira slapped his forehead – he found out after all.

Toushirou waited for his reply, and Kira stammered, "Y-Yes."

Toushirou moved his head closer to Kira's, and whispered – while gritting his teeth -, "Why the sudden decision?"

Kira started to think for a reason, when the memories of yesterday rushed back into his mind.

_  
"Izuru fukutaichou."_

"_Yes, Yamamoto soutaichou?"_

"_I need you to do me a favour."_

"_Sure."_

_Yamamoto closed his eyes, and continued, "This may sound ridiculous, but – please, marry Hinamori fukutaichou."_

_Kira almost fainted as his eyes bulged out, "W-What?"_

"_Oh sorry, I think you got the wrong idea. I mean, pretend that you're marrying her."_

"_Oh," Kira heaved a sigh of relief, then started, "But why?"_

"_Just do as I say, Izuru fukutaichou."_

_Kira blinked, then finally said, "Y-Yes, Yamamoto s-soutaichou."  
_The room was surrounded with iced furniture, and Kira's lips were very pale.

Toushirou raised a brow, "Well?"

Kira was _so_ going to freeze to death if he didn't think of a reason soon. Then, he smirked.

"Hitsugaya taichou."

Toushirou looked at him in confusion.

Kira then continued, "Why do you want to know?"

_Dammit_, thought Toushirou. Everyone was using this on him – first Yamamoto, now Kira.

"I…" Toushirou stammered, "Forget it!" He shunpoed out of the room.

Kira couldn't help but burst out laughing - Toushirou was so cute.

Toushirou sighed as he was walking to the 5th squad. How was he going to tell Momo that he didn't manage to do anything? He couldn't think of it – he hated Momo's disappointed look, he just couldn't stand it. He promised not to break promises to Momo either, and now, he already broke one.

He slapped his forehead - what was he going to do? He sighed again when he reached the 5th squad, and stopped his hand in time, which was going to slide the door open.

He took a deep breath, and entered the room.

"M-Momo?"

No reply.

"Momo!"

He walked into her bedroom, and saw her there, sleeping soundly. He smiled to himself – she was beautiful. He sighed when he saw the open windows, forgetful Momo. He went to close them, and pulled the covers for her. He sat beside her, enjoying every moment – just by watching her sleep. Everything was so peaceful, when he remembered about the marriage. He frowned, and turned away from her. He buried his head into his hands, thinking of a way to tell Momo about the marriage. Not long after, he fell asleep, and his fukutaichou – who entered without permission - carried him to the bed, together with Momo, and pulled the covers. She looked at them and smiled, "How sweet."

She then left the room, "Taichou, don't say I didn't help you."

**

* * *

**

Signing off,  
**emeraldheels .**


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki : First and foremost . I am very very very sorry that this chapter took so, SO long . I have no excuses at all . And I guess I'll try to end this fic real quick, cause I'm starting to lose interest in it . Okay now, Toushirou, do the disclaimer - and quick .

Toushirou : Yuki doesn't own anything .

Yuki & Momo : - Shocked Expression -

Toushirou : What ?

Yuki : - Blinks - Nothing .

Momo : - Whispers to Yuki - Something's not right with him, he couldn't have had did it without protesting !

Toushirou : Momo ! I heard that .

Momo : Oh, sorry Shirou chan !

Yuki : - Coughs - Okay, enough of that . Lets get on with the story !

* * *

Chapter 3  
**By _emeraldheels  
_  
**

* * *

The sun rose above the horizon, and it was a new day. Toushirou turned himself around, and stopped short when he saw a sleeping Momo, laying right beside of him. He blinked several times, thinking about how did he ended up on the bed with Momo last night. His thoughts were abrupted when Momo started to open her eyes. They stared at each other for a period of time, when Momo finally started, "Sh-Shirou chan. Why are you here?"

"I.." There was silence for awhile, when Toushirou sighed, "I don't know. I woke up moments ago to find myself on the bed with you." He blushed at his last sentence.

It took Momo time to absorb the information, when she said, "Oh. Well, time to get up anyway."

She made her way to the bathroom, when Toushirou suddenly cried, "M-Momo!"

Her hand, which was about to turn the bathroom door's knob, stopped in mid-air, and she turned around to face him. "Yes?"

"Um.." Toushirou glanced around the room, trying to hide his nervousness, "About the marriage with Kira.."

Momo cocked an eyebrow, and stared at Toushirou, urging him to go on.

"I uh.." He took a deep breath, "Didn't manage to do anything about it. Sorry."

Momo didn't move a muscle for awhile, then smiled at him. "It's alright, it's not like it's your fault anyway."

"But-"

"C'mon Shirou chan. About time for you to head back to your quarters," said Momo as she walked to her bed to pull Toushirou up.

Toushirou stared at her for awhile, then sighed as he made his way to the door. "Okay. But I'll try to do anything I can about it. I promise I will. I won't let you-"

"Shirou chan."

Toushirou turned the knob, "Okay okay. Bye bed wetter." He closed the door and left.

"I don't wet the bed anymore!" said Momo with a pout. After making sure he was gone, Momo slumped back down on her bed.

"Even Shirou chan couldn't do anything about it. That's it, I'm really going to have marry Kira," she whispered to herself, face buried in her hands.

-

Toushirou was sitting on his division's rooftop, thinking of ways to stop the wedding from happening.

"Ugh," said Toushirou with a sigh, then he laid down and placed his arm over his closed eyes.

"Now now, who do we have here?"

Toushirou removed his arm and opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He sat up and turned his face to his side - there stood his fukutaichou.

"What are you doing here?" asked Toushirou, as she sat down beside him.

"I should be asking you that"  
Toushirou sighed again, and stared blankly at the sky. "Momo is marrying Kira," he whispered.

Rangiku tried her best to hide her grin, "Oh, that. What's wrong?"

Toushirou twitched his eyebrow, and glared at her, "What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? Everything, obviously!"

"Now there, calm down. You don't want to freeze your own fukutaichou, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I'd like to do so right now."

Rangiku pouted, "TAICHOU! You're so mean! And I actually wanted to help you!"

Toushirou blinked, "Help me? I-I don't need any help."

Rangiku merely rolled her eyes, "Goodness, taichou! It's like soooo obvious that you're jealous of Kira!"

Toushirou turned away from her, "I'm n-not! Why w-would I be jealous of h-him!"

"Yeah, you're not jealous of him and you're already s-stuttering." She smirked.

Toushirou turned to face her again, and they stared at each other for a long time.

Finally, Toushirou gave in and sighed, "Fine. I don't want Momo to marry Kira. Not at all."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow, getting more and more excited each second, "Because?"

"Because I lo.." He paused. "No, it's just that Kira isn't good enough for her."

Rangiku glared at him, "Is that all?"

Toushirou looked at the sky for a really long time. Rangiku was about to lose patience and ignore him, when he suddenly whispered, "No."

Rangiku looked at him, and he whispered, "I love her too much to let her go with somebody else."

Rangiku smiled gently, "Don't worry, Taichou. I'll do my best to help you stop the wedding. But first, will you please go and confess your feelings to Momo-chan already?"

Toushirou blushed lightly, "What?"

"Momo-chan's agreeing to the marriage so easily now because she thinks that it'll not make any difference even if she stays single," explained Rangiku, "So if you confess to her, I'm quite confident that she'll disagree to the marriage sooner or later!"

"But," sighed Toushirou, "What if she doesn't feel the same towards me?"

Rangiku resisted rolling her eyes, "We'll see what we can do if that happens."

Toushirou put his arm on Rangiku's shoulder, "Thanks, Matsumoto. Really."

She smiled widely at him, "No problem! Now, follow your heart and do what you think you should, or just go ahead and do what I just told you to."

Toushirou stood up and looked at the sky.

"Guess it's time."

And he shunpoed off, leaving Rangiku alone on the rooftop.

* * *

Signing off,  
**emeraldheels .**


End file.
